ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyde
Shaun Summers (born September 20, 1971 in Nassawadox, Virginia), is a professional wrestler better known as Hyde, currently performing for World Wide Wrestling Alliance (3WA). Early Years Shaun Summers was big for his age, by twelve he was already standing over six foot tall and weighing nearly two hundred and fifty pounds. His mother was a strict Religious women, while his father was an alcoholic. One day during an argument between his parents Shaun's father struck his mother accidentally killing her in the process. Shaun in a fit of rage murdered his father with knife to the chest. In the months that followed, Shaun was not charged for the crime and instead released into the care of friend Link Drummond and his father Micheal. Shaun became part of the Drummond family. After the death of his parents Shaun became a quiet teen, rarely speaking out or defending himself. Link would become his protector as well as surrogate brother. At the age of eighteen and nineteen, respecively, Shaun Summers and Link Drummond walked into the wrestling school of "Tex" Johnson, who in later years would go on to become one half of the announcing team for the 3WA. Johnson refused to train them due to their age and attitude, but they were taken into the school by Robert Lunde. Over the next few years they would be trained by both men as well as "Outlaw" Rex Kane and Mack Murphy. Early Career SECW After finishing their training Summers and Drummond began wrestling in South-Easten Championship Wrestling SECW. Upon entering the SECW both men would join in a stable with Robert Lunde, "Outlaw" Rex Kane, and Mack Murphy called the Dogs of Apocalypse. Over time they would feud with "Outlaw" Rex Kane and Mack Murphy for the SECW Tag Team Championship, which they would eventually win. The same night that Summers and Drummond won the titles they were on their way to another wrestling engagement and Summers was to excited over their win, that he was not paying attention to the road and he wrecked the car, killing his childhood friend in the process. In a state of shock Shaun would wonder aimlessly until he came upon the Death Valley Asylum where he committed himself under the name Link Drummond. In the years since, he has used that name instead of his given one. It has been suggested that he no longer remembers that his name is indeed Shaun Summers. Death Valley Asylum In the Asylum, the now Link Drummond was befriended by an orderly who's only known name was "The Voice". He would become the manager and voice for Link Drummond now dubbed "Hyde" in his wrestling career. Over the next few years Hyde would appear in numerous Indy Federations where he would dismantle opponent after opponent without ever again tasting Gold. During these years "The Voice" would do all of Hyde's talking, while Hyde backed up his words. On a few occasions he ran into his mentor Robert Lunde and never informed him of who he was. His entire Indy career Hyde was a heel, until March 2006 when he joined RKW RKW In March 2006 Hyde made his appearance in Canada's RoughKut Wrestling. There he would garned fan acceptance for the first time with "The Voice" at his side, much to his disappointment and constant attempts to sway the monster to returning to his heel ways. Hyde get the RKW HardKnox title from Ahmed Krum after Ahmed Krum mysteriously disappeared from RoughKut Wrestling but lose it within the month to Nathan Xavier. After half a year, Hyde was stunned when he was stabbed by his manager and put on the shelf for a few months. Hyde was last seen walking off into the night, refusing medical attention. He would return a few months later where he would join Johnny Mancino, Kill Crazy and Mistress in a stable called The Ward. During his time in RKW Hyde feuded with the likes of Ca$h, Johnny Mancino, Nathan Xavier, and Ahmed Krum. Hyde was voted to the RKW Hall of Fame Class of 2006 just a few weeks before the company went on a temporary hiatus. When they returned Hyde made a final appearance to see his Protege', fight Kole Chambers in a Mask of Hyde match. The only way to win was to retrieve the mask from the top of a pole. Marcus Jax would lose the match only to defeat Kole Chambers for the RKW HardKnoz Title a week later. , The 3WA In November 2005 Hyde was approached by William Penndragon to become one of the founding members of the then eWNF. Within the next few months the eWNF experienced a series of setbacks and growing pains before becoming rechristened the World Wide Wrestling Alliance. In one of his first matches in the 3WA it would take a superkick from "The Machine" Shane Williams, and one from "The Forever Remembered" Shaun Stetson, as well as a combined one to pin "The Monster" Hyde. Hyde's with "The Voice" in tow, would experience his first feud with "The Canadian Destroyer" Alex Shaw. During the feud "The Voice" would consistently cause Hyde to lose matches. Finally at the PPV Redemption, "The Voice" helped "The Canadian Destroyer" Alex Shaw defeat Hyde. After the match the arena went dark and when the lights returned Hyde was no longer there, but his mask was left in the middle of the ring. "The Voice" celebrated by claiming the mask. When the show was over "The Voice" was found brutally beaten in the locker room and Hyde's mask was pinned to the wall with a knife. The same knife that "The Voice" would stab Hyde with the following week at RKW. Hyde would return in a few weeks and once again do battle with "The Canadian Destroyer" Alex Shaw, in a Boiler Room match at 3WA's Incursion which saw Hyde win the 3WA Internet Title. He would abandone the title the next day, claiming no need for titles. Over the course of June, July and August, Hyde would win the 3WA World Title on three occasions twice from "The Ice-Man" Justin Lawler and once from "Millionaire" Miles Marion. The titles reigns were never for any extended lengths of time as he has repeatedly claimed that wearing Gold does not matter to him. After being called out by Buzzsaw of the Athletic Wrestling Alliance Hyde would appear there for one match only a Mask vs. Mask Cage match which would see Hyde winning the bout and the apparent suicide of AWA Superstar Buzzsaw. . The Present and Changes At 3WA's Rage in a Cage in his title defense against "Millionaire" Miles Marion, Hyde appeared maskless as Link Drummond, much to the shock of "Tex" Johnson who had no idea who Hyde was for the entire time he wrestled in the 3WA. Another shock was soon to follow as Robert Lunde appeared and broke the arm of Hyde costing him the match allowing "Millionaire" Miles Marion to become the 3WA World Champion once again. Hyde was absent from the 3WA ring for a few months before returning to assist Robert Lunde who was brutally assaulted by Kyko and Split Second. It was revealed that the assault by Robert Lunde on Hyde, breaking his arm was faked to allow Hyde to leave for a sabatical. During his return he had changed and was living in an abandoned Monastery, where he talked of redemption and revenge. After injuring Split Second by "accidentally" tossing him down a flight of stairs, Hyde was arrested and not seen again. A month later Hyde returned as the surprise fourth member of a short lived stable called the Pack. The group consited of Manager The Maestro, Valet Miss Alicia, Marcus Jax, Brian Cruise, and Butcher Cole. Butcher Cole was sent in first and due to his incompetence the rest of the Pack was quick to follow with Hyde being the last revealed member. Hyde started attacking "Major League" Jason Reubens and the Maestro would send in different members of the Pack instead of Hyde which frustrated "Major League" Jason Reubens as well as Hyde. Shortly after the group disbanded and the members were not seen again. The reason behind what happened to them has yet to be explained. As of yet, Hyde is quiet over the incident. The Return During 3WA's Redemption 2007, Hyde made his return to the 3WA, now known as WccW, as the mystery opponent in the WccW Tag Team Title Battle Royal. During the days leading up to the event Hyde sent video taped messages to every member of the roster in the event. He taunted them with the knowledge of who he could be. Going so far as to mess with loved ones, leave messages in lockers, and stalking members as well. During the match Hyde was one of the last ones left with Kyko and Quentin Saint, before being eliminated by the two men. In recent weeks Hyde has seriously changed his tactics. He has used make-up to get close to associates of WccW Superstars, as well as apparently kidnapping the ex-Girlfriend of Kyko who he blames for the injury of his Mentor Robert Lunde. Over a few weeks Hyde's promo's were intercut with snippets of a restrained and assaulted female. It was revealed to be the ex-Girlfriend of Kyko and she was in on the scam. Kyko has yet to make a rebutal. Hyde says that he will take away what Kyko prides most, his WccW Tag Team Title. Also during this time, Hyde created a faked tape of conversation by"Major League" Jason Reubens using it to gain admittance into the Lou Milano Pro Wrestling School in upstate New York. During his time in the school he dislocated the shoulder of the top Student.Jamal Jacobs. Hyde claims this was a wanting to "Major League"Jason Reubens that he neither forgives not forgets. As to what Hyde is talking about, at the moment no one knows. Hyde has alsto feuded with GQ Assassin and Elochi facing both men in successive Handicap Tag Matches. Hyde walked out of the first one the winner. The second match he lost after having his back gashed open by an enraged GQ Assassin. The gash required thirty stitches. The WccW looks forward to their next battle, everyone just wonders who will walk out alive. Retirement After calling in former Pack member Butcher Cole for assistance in his feud with GQ Assassin and Elochi Hyde we come out on the losing end of the match after Butcher Cole threw in the towel during the match. Shortly after this feud Hyde announced his retirement and his final opponent would be {Jason Reubens]]. Reubens would win the match and afterward both men would stand in the ring with arms raised and the WccW fans cheeering his name. The Pack Version 2.0 In March 2008 the WccW would see areturn of the Monster Hyde as well as the Pack with members, Brian Cruise, Marcus Jax, Butcher Cole, and mentor Robert Lunde. Appearing as the third side in the growing war between Juggernaut INC and WccW, the Pack attacked both sides. Over the course of a few weeks they would claim responsibility for ending the careers of The Eagle, the implosion of Juggernaut INC, mind games with SuperSTars